The Aromas of Love
by AngelKirstie
Summary: What happens when Roxanne Weasley George Weasley's daughter learns about Amortentia, the love potion?


**Okay, this incredibly long One-shot is written for the ****Twin Exchange**** Love is in the Air Challenge...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, George or Roxanne Weasley! I do however own Tobey Jordan and Professor Holden! I also own Angelina Jordan, and Tobey's unnamed sister XD!**

It was the end of the lesson, and I started packing up my books, and eavesdropping on the conversation between our Potions Professor and the prettiest girl in Gryffindor house, Roxanne Weasley.

"Ah yes, I remember your..." started the Potions Mistress. I nodded. Every teacher knew Roxanne's brother.

"I know. I know." sighed Roxanne, rolling her hazel eyes dramatically "You remember my brother, Fred."

"No, actually, I remember your father from when he was at Hogwarts. He was in the year above me, your uncle as well. I tested out some of their sweets from their skiving snack-boxes. Ever the pranksters at your age." smiled Professor Holden.

"You knew my dad? And my uncle?" she asked quietly, twisting a strand of her long red hair around her finger. I bit my lip.

Professor Holden nodded her short black bob enthusiastically.

"Did you also know that my uncle died in the battle, helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort?" Roxanne frowned bluntly.

Professor Holden winced at the name. She was obviously a pure-blood, brought up to fear the name.

"Actually, no I didn't...I'm ever so sorry, Miss Weasley." the Potions Mistress "How...unfortunate...for you..."

Something flickered in Roxanne's eyes. I didn't know whether it was anger, remorse or something else. I looked again, but it had gone.

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something, but glanced over at me, and closed it again.

"Tobey, are you coming?" she asked, looking across at me, grinning broadly.

That was me. Tobey Jordan. Son of Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan. In my 6th year at Hogwarts, the same year as Roxanne Weasley, the girl I had liked since my first year here.

"Sure Roxy." I said, nodding.

She turned to Professor Holden one more time, before we left.

"What are we doing next lesson, after lunch?" asked Roxanne innocently.

"Amortentia." replied the Professor. I looked at her blankly.

"Love Potions? Sounds intriguing, right Tobey?" smirked Roxanne.

I nodded obediently.

"Come on." she grinned "I want you to come somewhere with me."

Roxanne dragged me out of the room. I inhaled deeply. I could smell the lovely scent that reminded me of her, the aroma of freshly washed laundry.

"Where exactly are we going?" I frowned.

She gave me a smile that I knew all too well: the smile that meant she was up to something.

"Kitchen. I'm starving...and the house-elves practically shove food down your throat." grinned Roxanne.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Are we allowed?" I frowned.

Roxanne made a tutting noise, and looked at me with large hazel eyes. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder, and came closer to me, so close that our noses almost touched.

"Tobey Fred Jordan, where is your sense of adventure? Life is boring if you don't take risks." she smirked.

"Alright then. Uh, Rox, how do we get into the kitchens?" I frowned.

She paused, and looked at me intensely, her brows furrowed and her hazel eyes narrowed.

"This is a secret, and you have to swear to me that you won't blab to anyone." Roxanne hissed, looking around cautiously. She ran up to the portrait of the fruit bowl, as I watched in awe. She began to tickle the pear. I gave a gasp as it turned into a doorknob.

"Come on." whispered Roxanne, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the kitchen, full of house-elves.

"What would you like?" they asked eagerly. Roxanne grinned at me and mouthed the word 'see?' in my direction.

"Cookies please." she smiled. Roxanne loved cookies; they were her favourite food.

The house elves presented her with a tray full of cookies. She smiled at me, and grabbed the sleeve of my robes.

"Come on..." Roxanne mumbled, through a mouthful of cookies, spraying crumbs everywhere "We don't want to get caught in here."

I let her drag me to the door. Then, I felt something digging into my shoulder, and the fluttering of wings against my cheek.

"Oh, hello Dustwinger..." I grinned. Roxanne tutted; she thought my Owl's name was stupid. I had explained my favourite book, Inkheart, to her many, many times...but she refused to listen. She didn't like to read much.

"She has a letter." said Roxanne, pointing to Dustwinger's feet. I gently pulled it out from her talons.

"Awesome!" I gasped, as I read the letter. Wasting no time: my friend pulled the letter swiftly from my grasp; scanned it quickly with her eyes and smiled happily at me.

"Wow, that's so cool Tobey. Your mum's had another baby. I bet you can't wait till the Christmas holidays, now!" she smiled.

"I know...the house is going to smell so..." I started to say, but then stopped, suddenly embarrassed.

"I know, newborn babies smell sorta weird." said Roxanne, nodding.

"I dunno, Roxy, I kinda like the smell." I smiled at her.

Roxanne suddenly bit her lip, and grabbed my sleeve once again.

"We're late!" she suddenly gasped. I knew why she was so panicked; she liked potions, or at least, she liked the fact that we were going to learn about love potions. I didn't understand why she cared so much about love potions...they couldn't replace real love, real emotion...they couldn't replace the emotion _I_ felt for her...

**A few minutes later...In Potions Class...**

"So...Amortentia...Somebody tell us about it." said Professor Holden. Roxanne's hand shot up high in the air. She wasn't normally this eager in lessons; more often than not, she played the fool in class. But this time, it was different. This time, the subject interested her.

"Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive." said Roxanne quickly, without taking a breath or pausing.

"Excellent Miss Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor for such a marvellous answer." said the Potions Mistress happily. A couple of the Gryffindors in the class whooped and cheered, some even clapping Roxy on the back. But Roxanne hadn't finished...

"For example, I smell...Burning Wood...and...The Sea...and..." Roxanne stopped, and went slightly pink, clashing with her vibrant red hair.

"Tobes, what do you smell?" she asked quietly. I sniffed the amortentia, and a small smile spread across my face as I smelt 3 of my favourite smells.

"Freshly Washed Laundry...Newborn Baby...and Cookies..." I said. Roxanne laughed. My favourite laugh.

"Random." she smirked "Why do you like those smells?"

"Newborn baby reminds me of my sister, Angelina. And the other two...they remind me of..." I stammered. Roxanne was watching my face intently.

"Well...you..." I finished in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Does that mean you like me?" she said, grinning smugly. I nodded, feeling my face flush red in embarrassment.

"Good." Roxanne smirked "Because I like you too."


End file.
